moshinanigansfandomcom-20200214-history
Prepare for Trubble and Make it Dubble
I got Super Moshling egg after finally receiving Kissy. Loading more goodies takes like 5 minutes. It immediately cuts to the egg and skipped the egg cleaning. *She hatches and NOTHING IS THERE. It say Trubble but it’s just nothing. Such drama. It just stays staring at the pillow. *Leave room and she is not in the zoo. Nothing is there. Even tho the set is complete! Also no background. This is the closest of proof I have for the situation. *Go to room; she IS there. I decided not putting her in room *Go back to zoo. A CLEAN EGG IS THERE. SHE IS AN EGG AGAIN *Go to room. She clearly is in room so I decide to hatch that egg for 2 trubble *Egg Hunt dies. Test: Prepare for Trubble and make it Dubble! Choice: # Do I put her in zoo and see if the egg is now Trubble? # Do I hatch the egg first and see if I get another Trubble? Hypotheses: # Putting Trubble in room might fix the egg in the zoo so I can’t hatch again. # Hatching the egg might merge the 2 Trubbles into one. *I chose putting Trubble in the room. She disappears. Not only that, EVERYONE DISAPPEARS. Like she is the Pipe Piper of Hamelen. I decide to mass erase all Moshlings. *Going back to the room makes a loading text in the room-moshlig-list pop up. I am in the middle of rooms and cannot switch room. I only have Snail, Toshi and Marsha in the room. Ooze is the treehouse owner and not there. Oh, I clicked Marsha and she flew outside of the room. I can click everything but nothing happens. *Closing Egg Hunt *She is in the room from the last time I tried to put her in. She is also animated (wow short?) In the zoo, she is still an egg. Let’s hatch it. **I USE ANOTHER SPOON ***I USED TWO SPOONS ON THE SACK OF SPIRIT Now it was time for the ultimate hypotheses: Will I manage to get 2 Trubbles? But, alas, there was not another Trubble in the room options. They indeed must have merged the one walking in the room with the one I had hatched. A sad end. I try to pity science by making them my main moshling, succeeding Ooze in this position, and I go back to my room. Now. Somehow clicking the next room makes me stay in the current and it erased Snail and Marsha. They just slide to the left. Trubble walks in. Ooze remains settled in the very middle, in her idle animation, but cannot be clicked. In terror, I click next room plenty of times, making Trubble enter the room over and over while we stay in the same room and Ooze is there, in the middle. At some point, Trubble disappears. 1112.jpg|Run 1112 2.jpg|Ooze, listen! I know you aren't the fastest but 1112 1.jpg|OOZE nOO!!! “Let’s find this Egg” Buster tells me, unaware of the horrors I am currently exposed to. I hear him, soundly. But he cannot hear me. I have realized we are far gone. That my scientific little game has resulted into this...this....Hackity Sackity It’s starts to dawn onto me. It is in their very name. Hack. And that also sounds a bit like Hex. My unspoken fear that the moshling, no, the entirety of Egg Hunt itself, is indeed very, VERY cursed, might be a reality!! Upon further discovery, Ooze has remained frozen in the room, while Toshi, Snail, Marsha and Trubble themselves are in it. People who have played Egg Hunt might know that this is in fact impossible. A limit of Moshling in a room is 4. Unlike everyone else, Ooze remains in her position, absolutely frozen but still in idle animation. I am not sure if now Trubble cursed Ooze somehow. I have many routes to explore. As my adventures continue, various issues arise as I swith back and forth between Ooze and Trubble being the main moshlings. Ooze was not there in the treehouse while assigned to her name. At one point they (Ooze and Trubble) become the main moshlings together somehow, walking into the next room which is the current. The disappearance curse is also active for everyone. For some reason only Ooze can freeze in the middle. Trubble does not do such. Experimenting with others makes me conclude this is merely a main moshling change issue and the disappearance curse will be active at that point. No new foundings I am very upset I spend Two Spoons on Trubble. Enough to do Two Scoops’ name justice. Enough to have Squirk perform in their homeworld orchestra. Two Spoons! 10.000 rox! Do you know how much poop I cleaned up, how many wheels I spinned, how many minigames I played to collect such cash? And for what? A curse. A scientific research that went into a spooky story.